


The In-Betweens

by YoursAlways



Series: ConKagKal shenanigans [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAlways/pseuds/YoursAlways
Summary: A companion series to Little Things. Small moments and gestures in-between what is and will be in Little Things.





	The In-Betweens

Kagome desperately needed a nap.

The day felt like the entire universe had decided to conspire against her, throwing one emergency after another at her. Multiple meetings and last-minute interviews around the city had her on her feet all day, practically running from place to place in shoes were definitely  _not_  made for so much activity. She really wished the universe would give her some sort of memo before it royally screwed her over at work. At least then she could wear more sensible shoes.

Kicking off the torture devices that her shoes had become, Kagome rubbed gingerly at her heel. She didn't even bother putting her shoes up, simply kicking them out of the way as she hung up her bag. All she wanted to do at the moment was change clothes and get off her swollen and blistered feet.

Kagome tried to step as lightly as she could as she walked down the hall towards the bedroom, the cool hardwood floors helping to alleviate some of the soreness. Her tired mind was just catching up to the fact that neither of her partners had seemed to be home to greet her, but all thoughts stopped when she paused in the bedroom doorway.

"Huh." Well, this wasn't what she'd been expecting, but she wasn't exactly surprised either.

The bedroom lights were off, but the was enough light from the hall for Kagome to see that Kaldur currently had Conner pinned to the bed, hands above his head. Kaldur's slightly taller frame was pressed along the length of Conner's body, keeping him firmly in place as he kissed along the Kryptonian's neck and jaw. It was only when Conner gave a small grunt and arched up slightly that Kagome noticed one of Kaldur's hands down the front of Conner's pants.

It was at about that point that Kaldur glanced up at the now shadowed doorway and noticed Kagome. Giving Conner's jawline one last peck, Kaldur propped himself up a little to say, "Welcome home." His hand hadn't stopped moving in Conner's pants.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Kaldur's casual tone and greeting despite what he was otherwise currently doing (ie: slowly torturing their other partner). "Thanks," she said, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe.

Conner's blue eyes finally slid over to her before he swallowed and tried to speak, "How-" but he was cut off by a low moan at  _whatever_  Kaldur had just done in the confines of his pants. Quickly wrenching one of his hands free, Conner grabbed Kaldur's wrist to still his hand as he swore, "Goddamnit, Kaldur. Give me a minute." After taking a breath to regain his bearings and ignoring Kaldur's amused chuckle, Conner turned back to Kagome and asked, "How was your day?"

Kagome's head dropped back as she groaned. "Don't even get me started on it. Let's just say it could've gone  _much_  better."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kaldur frowned, genuinely concerned about how tired Kagome appeared to be.

"Wanna join us?" Conner asked. "Relieve a little stress?"

Kagome smiled. "As nice as I'm sure that would be, I'm honestly just too exhausted to keep up." She had a mental flashback to one such instance where she'd actually dozed off during foreplay and neither man had let her live it down for months. Never again. Waving a hand at them as she turned away, she said, "You guys have your fun. I'm gonna go crash on the couch. Just wake me up when you're ready to talk about dinner."

Closing the door most of the way behind her (because try as they might, both men had a habit of being unintentionally loud at times), Kagome made her way to the living room where she proceeded to get comfortable and stretch out on the couch. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the plush throw pillow.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, showered and in clean clothes, Conner and Kaldur stood behind the couch staring down at Kagome. Conner winced when he saw the multiple places on Kagome's feet where her shoes had pinched and rubbed her skin raw, and Kaldur set about picking up and folding the clothes that Kagome had discarded, opting to nap in only her underwear and camisole.

"Should we wake her up?" Conner asked quietly. She'd said to wake her up, but he was hesitant to do so. She'd obviously had a rough day.

Kaldur shook his head. "Let her sleep. I have an idea for dinner that I think Kagome would approve of." He set Kagome's folded clothes aside and picked up a soft throw blanket from a nearby chair before spreading it over Kagome. "Let's talk it over in the kitchen. We'll need to make a call."

* * *

Kagome woke up to someone softly ruffling her bangs.

"Hey," Conner said, deep voice soft. "Time to get up."

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Kagome took a moment to gather her bearings. As she glanced around, she caught sight of the windows and saw that it was already dark out. "Guys," she groaned. "I thought you were going to wake me up to talk about dinner. Were you having marathon sex or something?"

Kaldur laughed behind her as he leaned his hands on the back of the couch. "Not quite," he said. "Though we did make an executive decision about dinner so that you could sleep a little longer."

Despite being a little annoyed at being left out of the loop, Kagome sat up and stretched as she said, "Thanks. It was a pretty good nap. Definitely what I needed."

"Good," Conner said as he planted a kiss on top of her head. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome wrapped the throw around her in lieu of getting dressed again and followed her partners to the dining room where she stopped short at what was on the table. She stared long and hard at the logo on the takeout bags before finally saying, "That restaurant is in Gotham."

"And you've said that their oden is the closest you've found to tasting like home," Kaldur confirmed.

Kagome gingerly padded her way over to the table, still taking it easy on her tender feet, and plopped down in her usual seat to indeed find her most favorite food laid out in front of her. "This restaurant is in Gotham."

Conner and Kaldur shared a look before Conner said, "There may have been some abuse of zeta tube use for a trip to Gotham for takeout, yeah."

Still staring down into the bowl in front of her, Kagome slowly started to smile. Looking up at the two men at the table with her, she beamed as she said, "You guys are the best."

Kaldur smiled back and Conner blushed slightly before saying, "Okay, well let's eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed with a happy nod. "Can't let your zeta tube abuse go to waste. Do you think anyone will call you guys out on it?"

"If they do," Kaldur started, "we'll just say it was a personal emergency."

When Kagome smiled brightly at them before launching into the story of The Day From Hell, Kaldur and Conner felt warm affection spread through them and decided that any reprimand they might receive was well worth it.


End file.
